A structure of three-dimensional memory has been proposed in which sidewall portions of channel bodies piercing a stacked body including multiple electrode layers are in contact with a source layer provided under the stacked body. The sidewall portions of the channel bodies contact a semiconductor layer included in the source layer. The semiconductor layer is filled into an air gap formed after removing a sacrificial layer.